Lupin Family Oneshots
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: A series of happy, fluffy one shots based around the members of the Lupin family. Canon, non-canon, various ratings, various themes- except for death- there will be no death one shot included. Only the better, happier moments. Remus/Tonks, Teddy, various pairing mentions
1. The Arrest

**_Hello readers!_**

To balance out the recent trend of not-so-happy stories that I've been doing lately, I'm going to be using THIS story to have fluffy, happy, one shots.

I solemnly swear I will not include another one shot of their deaths, there are at least 20 on my page.

* * *

Harry rolled over, grabbing desperately for the phone. His hand slammed around on his nightstand for far too long before he realised the phone had been on Ginny's side.

"Hello?" Her voice asked, and Harry sighed, instead feeling for his glasses and shoving them on his face. "I'm sorry, you said you were a police officer?"

Harry sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. Ginny was frowning deeply, her red hair slightly tousled from sleep.

"Yes, he's right here." She finally said, and handed the phone to Harry.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Hello, is this Harry Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Jenkins with the City of London Police. We picked up a young man, and he says he's your nephew and gave us your number. Do you know an Edward Lupin?"

"Yes, he is my nephew." Harry said, frowning. It was common for Teddy to call himself Harry's nephew, and Harry never minded that he did so. "Did something happen?"

"We were called to a disturbance outside a pub in North London. Your nephew was creating quite a disturbance."

"What was he doing?" Harry asked. Teddy wasn't the type to cause disturbances, he was normally a very well mannered person. Harry's eyes wandered to the window, where he could see the very full moon. Harry sighed. Of course. Teddy had a habit of unpredictable moods on the nights of full moons.

"When we arrived, he was calmly sitting on a bench, but apparently he got into a physical altercation with an older man. Now, because he _is_ under the age of majority, we do need a guardian to come and pick him up. You are his guardian, correct?"

"Why would he need someone to come get him? He's not underage-" Harry began and then broke off, mentally slapping himself. "No, of course, he hasn't turned 18 yet. I'll come and get him, I share guardianship with his grandmother."

* * *

When Harry finally reached the Muggle building, it was nearly 4am. He entered the building, and was surprised to see Teddy and an officer sitting in the reception area.

Teddy had a swollen eye that would no doubt bruise, a split lip and blood on and around his nose. He looked up at Harry with grey eyes, and Harry was almost completely sure that Teddy would be smirking if he didn't look so tired.

Teddy and Harry didn't speak the entire time they were walking to the car, and the silence continued for a few minutes longer once they were in the car. They sat in silence, Harry making no move to start the car.

Finally, Harry had to ask. "Who was it and what happened?"

"I don't know who I fought." Teddy responded. "I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep. Gran doesn't care, as long as I'm not gone all night."

Harry nodded. It was true, Teddy didn't sleep much on full moons, and Andromeda had managed to work through her constant need to keep Teddy under constant supervision(she had developed a fear that if Teddy left alone, he wouldn't come back- and Harry didn't blame her), allowing him to take long walks when he couldn't sleep. "So where did you go tonight?"

"I just walked." Teddy said. "I was outside a pub, and there was this wizard- he couldn't have been more obvious- who was drunk. He was shouting at some other wizard, they looked like they were about to fight."

"You stopped a duel?" Harry asked.

"No, the first wizard dropped his wand."

"And?"

Teddy ran a hand through his brown hair, sighing. "I told them to calm down, there were Muggles near and that'd be breaking a law, right?"

"Right." Harry said. "So how did everything else happen?"

"It was Cornelius Fudge." Teddy said, and Harry exhaled slowly. He could guess what was coming next. "He called me the werewolf's son, and the second wizard-"

"Said something bad about werewolves, I imagine." Harry said. Since the war, Cornelius Fudge had been a constant issue with the Ministry. Obliviators were constantly tracking him, because when he drank, he liked to talk- sometimes not caring if there were Muggles near. He also had a habit of simply greeting Teddy as "the werewolf's son", and Harry wouldn't be surprised if one day Teddy and Fudge had a brawl. "And so you-"

"Punched him. Fudge took off, I bet it was him that called the police." Teddy growled, his hands in tight fists. "Bloody arsehole."

"Teddy, calm down." Harry said calmly, turning to face his now-red-haired godson. "You can come spend a couple nights with us, I'll call Andromeda in the morning and say you came to see us. We'll heal your face, she won't have to know. But you can't keep doing this."

"This is the only time I've been arrested-"

"And it might not be the last." Harry said. "Teddy, if this happens again, I will tell your grandmother."

Teddy's hair faded to brown and he finally looked at Harry. "You wouldn't."

"I would. I have no obligation to keep the event of tonight a secret, either. I could call her and tell her-"

"Please don't."

"I won't, but if I get a call in the middle of the night again, Teddy-"

"You won't."

"And I won't get a letter from Hogwarts this year, will I?" Harry asked. "It's your last year of school, can you avoid a fight for a year?"

"Can you?" Teddy asked, smirking slightly.

Harry simply shook his head. "I'm just saying, Teddy. The Hufflepuff Headboy can't be getting detention monthly because he's punched another student. Plus with Jamie going to school, I figure you'll be busy teaching him all the Marauder secrets, right?"

"Ginny asked me not to." Teddy said.

"She doesn't have to know." Harry said, reaching over and opening the glove compartment, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and handing it to Teddy. "You can use it for your final year, if it'll keep you out of detention."

Teddy stared at the cloak and then looked at Harry. "Shouldn't this go to your sons?"

"And naturally, it'll go to my oldest first, won't it?"


	2. Announcements

_**So, I feel like Remus and Tonks would like "okay cool" whenever their kids said ANYTHING. As long as they're not Death Eaters, anything goes.**_

* * *

Alastor Lupin was the youngest of three. His brother was nearly 25, already an Auror, and his sister was 23 and training to be a Healer- and Alastor was almost three years out of Hogwarts without a single idea of what to do as a career. He did, however, know what he wanted out of his future- he wanted to marry Frank Longbottom, who he had gone to school with alongside James Sirius Potter.

"Mum, Dad, I wanted to tell you that..." Nineteen year old Alastor took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I'm getting married."

His parents looked at each other and then back to him, as if the news was no surprise.

"What's his name?" Tonks asked simply.

"Wait, what's _his_ name?" Alastor asked. "You mean, you know?"

"I'm your mother, of course I know." She responded. "So...? Who is he?"

"Uh, Frank Longbottom."

"Neville's boy?" Remus asked. "He's a good kid."

"You're not angry?" He asked, a little surprised.

"I mean, we can pretend to be angry if it'd make you feel better." Tonks offered.

"I suppose we could say how we raised you a certain way, why would you do this to us, the usual talk that scorned parents might give." Remus added. "If you'd like, of course."

Alastor sat down with a sigh. "I just- you really don't care?"

Tonks smiled at Remus, who looked at her. "Al, look at us." She said slowly. "Your father's a werewolf, I'm a Metamorphmagus. We're not exactly normal parents here. Do we really have right to be angry if our kids aren't like every other child?"

"You really don't care?" Alastor asked again.

"We really don't." Remus said. "As long as you're happy."

"I am." Al said with a grin.

"Do Neville and Hannah know about you two?" Tonks asked.

"They should, Frank said he'd talk to them today." Alastor said.

"Why don't we invite all three of them to dinner?" Remus asked. "Considering we'll be family."

Alastor grinned. "I'll go talk to Frank." He said, standing and turning to leave. He paused, looking back at his parents. "Thank you."

"For what?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For everything, I guess." Alastor said. "I'll go talk to Frank."


	3. The Cloak

_**I know I promised only happier moments, BUT...**_

 ** _bear with me._**

...

* * *

She was sitting quietly on a fallen tree when he arrived, still wearing her dark red Auror robes, but had no cloak with her. He sighed as he sat next to her, his magical eye roaming over her pale face and mousy hair. They were on top of a steep hill that overlooked the old Lestrange manor- but he doubted anything had happened at that house for years. The only thing providing light was the full moon above them, and he knew that would be hidden behind the clouds on the horizon soon.

"You look terrible, lass." He said.

She didn't reply.

"Been sleeping?"

She still said nothing.

"Nymphadora, you can't ignore all of us." He said, hoping that at least using her first name would warrant some kind of response, but he got nothing- her hair didn't turn red, she didn't give him angry retort, nothing.

"We'll be here until three." He said. "I don't think we'll see much from the manor, it's been empty for years."

She still wouldn't speak, instead continuing to stare at the dark house.

"This is the problem with women." He said in a gruff tone. "You're all bloody hormonal messes at the worst of times-"

" _Excuse me_?" She asked, turning to him finally.

"There she is." Moody commented. "I began to wonder if I was sitting with an impostor."

"You didn't ask a security question, that would have been your own fault."

"Can't help but notice you didn't ask either."

She shrugged, turning back to the house. "Didn't think it mattered if you were an impostor."

"Have a death wish?"

She shrugged again.

"Listen, lass. I know you've got that whole heartbreak-heroine thing going on..."

She rolled her eyes.

"But you're one Hell of an Auror." Moody continued. "You can't let a man ruin it for you.''

She frowned, but didn't speak.

"He's out there tonight, probably not even thinking of you."

Her frown deepened.

"But you know who is thinking of you?"

"If you say my mother-"

"I wasn't going to, but she probably is as well, you need to write to her. I'm getting very annoyed by the owls.'' Moody said. "I was going to say Death Eaters."

"And why would they be thinking of _me_? I'm nobody."

"You're an Auror, an Order member _and_ a Metamorphmagus. Trust me, they've had their eyes on you as a target. If they can't recruit you, they'll kill you." Moody commented. "And you're letting someone take away your concentration."

She was glaring at the ground now.

"I'm not saying he doesn't care for you. He'd be a fool not to." Moody continued. "I'm just saying, you need to pay attention more." He looked over her, noticing her wand was sticking out of her robe pocket. He reached over and took it gently, not even surprised when she didn't notice. He flicked his wand behind him, and a spell smashed against a tree, and she jumped up, plunging her hand into her robe.

She glared at him. "You took my wand."

"You didn't notice." He said, holding it out for her to take. "That's what I mean."

"That spell could have alerted Death Eaters-"

Moody shook his head. "There's no one around."

She sat down again, putting her wand in her _other_ pocket so he couldn't take it again. "You're an arse."

"I'm simply saying you're an idiot and he's a fool. Don't let it distract you."

"You don't understand."

"It's true, I don't. I never got turned down-"

" _Real_ modest _,_ Mad-Eye."

He shook his head. "Not what I meant. I never told someone how I felt." He explained. "She died in the first war, we never had a chance."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Turns out she was a Death Eater."

Tonks gaped at him. "You fell for a Death Eater?"

"Not important, not what we're talking about." Moody said. "I'm just saying, you were always my favourite trainee. Don't let some fool of a man ruin your potential as an Auror, especially not now."

"I'm trying-"

"I know. He'll see that he's wrong one day. Just try to focus on your job until then." He said. He looked upwards, surveying the sky. He shrugged off his cloak, dropping it over her shoulders. "It's going to snow tonight."

"I can cast a Warming Charm, you know-"

"So can I. Just accept it and shut your mouth."

Her lips curved into a slight smile. "Thanks, Alastor."

"It's just a cloak."


	4. Unexpected

_**So, I do have a less-happy, more dramatic one coming up.**_

 _ **To make up for it, here's this.**_

* * *

Remus had arrived home earlier than usual, and he had been hoping to surprise Tonks.

Unfortunately, he realised as he stood outside their closed bedroom door, she was the one surprising him. He could hear movements on their bed, giggling and- _was that panting_?

"Calm down! He'll be home soon!" Her voice said between giggles.

While he could have simply cast a Homenum Revelio, he was also dreading the moment he did.

"No! Stop, please!" She said, her giggling louder.

He frowned at the bedroom door. Sure, he was home early, but he would never have expected her to be the type...

He took a deep breath, swinging open the door.

He had been expecting her to be _in_ bed with a man, as much as he didn't want to believe such a thing.

What he hadn't been expecting was a small black labrador puppy to be bouncing all over the bed, her sitting cross legged in the center.

"A dog." Remus said, and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You're home early!" She said, scooping up the puppy and standing from the bed to approach him. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"You definitely surprised me. I thought we discussed this-?"

"I know we did, you said animals never liked you much- and well, I took Teddy with me and this was the _only_ puppy that didn't seem to be bothered by him."

"Teddy's not a full werewolf."

"I know, but I didn't want to drag you into a room full of animals, that would have been mean." She said. She held out the puppy, so it was closer to Remus.

The puppy didn't flinch as Remus reached out to pet it. Usually, by this point, regular dogs and cats would try to escape. It had always been a downside to being a werewolf- most animals seemed to hate him. The puppy actually licked Remus' hand, its tail wagging.

"What's its name?"

" _His_ name, and you won't believe this one, is Snuffles." She said, as Remus took the puppy.

"No it's not."

"Yes! There I was, and Teddy pointed him out, and I noticed that this little guy wasn't bothered by Teddy- in fact, seemed excited to see him- and I saw on the sign on his cage. His name is actually Snuffles."

Remus grinned as the puppy writhed in his grip, trying to lick his face.

"Snuffles, huh?"

"Snuffles." She confirmed. "He's already gotten neutered, he's apparently already somewhat trained- which I think was a lie honestly-"

"He's cute."

"So?" She asked. "Do we have a dog?"

Remus nodded. "We have a dog."


End file.
